


Alpha Male

by Lenore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Porn, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien bug bites John. John goes caveman on Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that SGA was sadly under-represented in the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/247895.html) run by the lovely [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/), so I wrote a little something-something, based on one of the scenarios in my recent SGA poll, for the prompt: bite. Just like last time around with the Porn Battle, I came away with the knowledge that 4,300 characters isn't very many words. There is explicit consent in this story, but the situation may make some people uncomfortable.

Branches lash his face, his lungs rebel, but Rodney doesn't stop running. He hopes to God this is the way to the stargate. He's a little lost. But if he can just dial Atlantis, get help—

A surprise ambush sends him sprawling. He tries to fight, but a menacing growl makes him think better of it.

"Okay, okay. No need to get nasty."

There's no comprehension in the eyes staring down at him, no hint of the Sheppard Rodney knows. The bite mark on the colonel's neck is an angry red. The animal attacked without warning, and Rodney somehow managed to shoot it, but not before it sank its fangs into the colonel, infecting him with who knows what. They were heading back to the gate when Sheppard freaked out and ran off. By the time Rodney found him, he'd transformed into this, some more primal version of himself. Then Rodney was the one running.

Sheppard grabs his arm and drags him back through the forest.

"You really don't want to hurt me," Rodney babbles. "I know you don't remember that. But trust me. Hurting defenseless scientists is so not your style."

Sheppard herds Rodney into a cave. The pack he'd been carrying is there, as if Sheppard has claimed this as his lair. He pushes Rodney to the ground and snarls a warning.

Rodney throws up his hands, "Okay, okay, you're the alpha male. I get it."

He runs a shaky hand over his face. He's sweating, and his body is buzzing with adrenaline. Sheppard stares at him, sniffing the air, and then Rodney notices the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, shit!"

Fucking is, of course, as instinctive as fighting, and Sheppard is on him in an instant, catching his wrist, pulling at his clothes. Rodney tries to resist and feels the edge of teeth against his neck.

"Okay, okay."

He lets Sheppard strip him, figuring it's his safest choice. Sheppard presses his face against Rodney's neck, sniffs at his underarm, which shouldn't be nearly as hot as it is. He licks a stripe down Rodney's chest, following the line of hair, and Rodney starts to shake.

Sheppard has lost all civilized knowledge, including how to navigate a zipper, so he rips their pants open, and shoves Rodney's down to his ankles. He nuzzles the hair at Rodney's groin, licks the tendon at the crease of his thigh. Rodney can't hold back a gasp. Sheppard sniffs at his cock, and then puts his tongue there. Rodney isn't prepared, and he comes, just from that. Sheppard licks the come off his belly, humming contentedly.

Rodney's own bliss is cut short when he's abruptly flipped onto his stomach. Sheppard pulls his thighs apart, and Rodney flails, although it does no good. He's braced for pain, so it's startling to feel hot breath against his ass, a nose nudging between his cheeks. He cries out at the first, wet touch of Sheppard's tongue. Sheppard makes that pleased noise again, and Rodney goes weak everywhere.

When Sheppard pulls away, ready to take things to their logical conclusion, Rodney scrambles to turn over. Sheppard snarls and grabs for him, but Rodney catches his hand. "Oh, calm down. I'm going to let you fuck me. I just prefer to do it with something more than spit for lubricant."

He reaches for the pack, finds a tube of sunscreen, slicks Sheppard's cock. Sheppard grunts and shoves his dick into Rodney's fist, once, twice, and then he's had enough foreplay. He pushes Rodney down onto his hands and knees.

Rodney tells him, "When you're in your right mind again, just remember I did let you."

And then Rodney is moaning.

There's nothing suave about what Sheppard does, pure animal fucking, and Rodney gets hard again very fast. He reaches for his dick, but Sheppard gets there first, wide palm wrapped around his erection, and Rodney moans even louder.

He comes, and then Sheppard does, hands gripping Rodney's hips. Sheppard curls up behind him afterwards, and when Rodney shifts positions, Sheppard grabs at him possessively.

Rodney takes his hand and presses it to his chest. "Yes, yes, Colonel. All yours."

Sheppard settles his head against Rodney's shoulder and snuffles contentedly. Rodney feels Sheppard's cock against his thigh. The thought of Sheppard fucking him again makes his stomach flutter.

He figures he'll have plenty of time later to come up with a brilliant rescue plan.


End file.
